


Машина сдавала в багаж...

by WTF PoI 2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: WTF 2015 Низкий рейтинг [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/WTF%20PoI%202015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А может, Ризу завести своего Финча, с блэк-джеком и...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Машина сдавала в багаж...

**Author's Note:**

> Смешались в кучу кони, люди! (с) А наши прекрасные Финч и Леон засветились вместе не только в «Лосте», но и в первой части «Пилы», а еще детектив Тёрни засветился в пятой, хотя он как раз тут отношения к делу не имеет, ну вот автора и накрыло! «Джон — очень интересный человек», говорит Зепп Хиндл в первой «Пиле» про Джона Крамера, главзлодея из нее же)

_Собака-то как зарычит,  
_ _А барыня как закричит:  
_ _— Разбойники! Воры! Уроды!  
_ _Собака — не той породы!_  
  
С.Я. Маршак «Багаж»

Шоу вошла в библиотеку, по обыкновению крадучись, грациозной кошачьей походкой, то есть — совершенно бесшумно. Не то чтобы она надеялась застать кого-нибудь врасплох… Кого-нибудь, ха! В общем, не то чтобы Самин надеялась застать врасплох мистера Финча и мистера Риза, но вдруг! Теория вероятностей и прочие хитрые дисциплины вроде статистики были на ее стороне, и время тоже: рано или поздно это должно было случиться!

Ее лицо, обычно небогатое мимикой, несколько исказилось, но тут же стало привычно-каменным. А исказиться было от чего: на кушетке, установленной неподалеку от рабочего места мистера Финча, а также поблизости от уютной «берлоги» Беара, томно возлежал сам Гарольд Финч. Рядом с ним на неудачно подобранном стуле, слишком низком, так что длинные ноги мистера Супермена торчали под острыми углами и только что не подпирали подбородок, — почтительно сидел Риз. Начальник… начальник был без сознания, а коллега (он же соратник, он же сотрудник, он же… — тут у Шоу закончились синонимы) гладил его по волосам, частично скрытым повязкой.  
«Голова обвязана, кровь на рукаве», — некстати вспомнился Шоу кусок из песни, которую, как передавали из Райкерс кое-какие знакомые, любил напевать плененный каторжник Петр Егоров. И только тут она заметила безмятежно спящего Беара — по его скромному, но безошибочному собачьему мнению, Хозяину номер один (ну, это еще как посмотреть!) ничего такого страшного не грозило.

Шоу подошла поближе, бесцеремонно кашлянула и разрушила все очарование момента, которым тот, несомненно, обладал и еще как! Закаленный служака Джон вздрогнул, как пятиклассница, которую застали за поцелуями в раздевалке, покраснел и развернулся к источнику внезапного шума всем своим мускулистым, облаченным в прекрасный костюм корпусом, одновременно припадая на колено и выхватывая из ножной кобуры свой верный ствол.  
Шоу подошла еще ближе и уставилась на Риза. Тот немного покраснел и отвел взгляд, а потом ресницы его вздрогнули раз-другой подобно крылышкам колибри, и от этого трепетания со стола Финча слетели несколько распечатанных снимков очередных «номеров». Самин еще раз вгляделась в Гарольда. Что-то было в нем не так, но что?  
— Где его очки? — строго спросила она.  
— Наверное, потерял, — ответил Риз, украдкой трогая указательным пальцем уголок губы Финча, чего никогда бы себе не позволил, будь тот в сознании.  
— Что за дешевый прикид у него? — продолжала допрос Шоу.  
— Наверное, решил поработать под прикрытием, а нас не предупредил, — отозвался Джон, нежно сжимая мизинчик создателя Машины.  
— А ну-ка отойди, — подвинула его Самин, едва сдерживаясь, как бы только не отвесить расчувствовавшемуся коллеге хорошего цэрэушного пинка, по-своему, по-простому. — Что у него на голове? То есть сразу, конечно, надо было спросить! Ну так — что?  
— Понимаешь, ты была на задании, мы не успели тебе сообщить. Сегодня с утра Машина завалила нас номерами — пару мы успели перевести в личности, а потом что-то перемкнуло — не иначе опять твоя подружка развлекается. Ну я и пошел по алфавиту. Моим заданием был некий хирург-онколог по фамилии Гордон. Я шел-шел по алфавиту, да и нашел…  
— Ты нашел его в таком виде? Финча, я имею в виду?  
— Ну, следы привели меня в заброшенный подвал, точнее — здоровенную такую комнату с сортиром и ваннами. А там… в общем, там был он, наш номер. И… Финч. Без сознания, но живой. И какой-то юный придурок, который полез ко мне драться, вооружившись крышкой от толчка.  
— Надо же, как интересно прошел твой день! — позавидовала Шоу. Но тут же вернулась к волнующей ее проблеме: — И дальше что?  
— Ну, я там немного пошарил и сдал всех в больницу. Ну, сначала наш номер, который зачем-то отпилил себе ногу, но я ему сказал — нет времени объяснять, поехали в больницу. Того придурка, который горазд руками махать, а сам совсем удар не держит. Ногу нашего номера я тоже прихватил на всякий пожарный. А, там еще посреди комнаты лежал… Какой-то. В трусах и футболке, на голову налепил куски какой-то дряни, вроде как башку ему прострелили, а сам — живехонек, трупом притворяется. В общем, я всем, кроме Финча, колени прострелил — исключительно ради профилактики, — и на больничной парковке оставил. А его к доктору Фаруху отвез, нельзя ему к официальной-то медицине. Ну и вот, тот перевязал Гарольду голову быстренько, тот-то, что крышкой махал, бил совсем не так сильно, как ему казалось. Ну и… мы здесь.  
— Охренительная история! — восхитилась Самин. — А я-то, как дура, на дурацком фуршете весь вечер проторчала, а там — все вегетарианское! Вот ужас-то какой. Но все же, Джон, — мягко сказала Шоу, — ты уверен, что это действительно Финч? Я же врач, дай-ка осмотрю.  
— Но ты же не видела его без одежды! — обиделся Джон. — Как будешь сравнивать-то?  
— И ты не видел, если, конечно, мое чутье не спит ни с кем другим. Давай!  
— Чем же вы занимаетесь, пока я занят делами? — раздалось от стеллажей, и оба бывших и бывалых оперативника едва не подпрыгнули. — Кого вы, с позволения сказать, сюда притащили?

Футах в пятнадцати от них собственной персоной стоял Гарольд Финч, недоверчиво щуря глаза сквозь стекла дорогих очков, облаченный в дорогое пальто, элегантный костюм-тройку и все прочее, с чем не шли ни в какое сравнение поношенные куртка, штаны и обувь лежащего на кушетке… кого?

— Э-э… — только и сказал Джон, подперев подбородок, заодно слегка прикрыв рукой рот. — Вот, я…  
Шоу потянула его за рукав другой руки, чтобы Риз перестал уже щупать незнакомца.  
— Мне повторить вопрос? Самин?  
— Я пришла, а все так и было! — вытянувшись в струнку, отрапортовала Шоу. — И собака не беспокоилась! Позвольте, я как врач…  
— Но сходство и правда поразительное, — пробормотал Гарольд, подхромав ближе и пристально оглядев своего двойника. — Он разве что лет на пять-восемь моложе. Да и здоровья у него побольше. Но кто же это все-таки?  
— Давайте попросим Фаско пробить его отпечатки по базе данных! — тоном отличника предложил Джон. — А пока я…  
— Нет, мистер Риз, давайте-ка снимите с нашего безымянного друга отпечатки и отправьте их детективу, не мешкайте. А мы пока присмотрим за ним.  
— Хорошо, Гарольд, — согласился Джон, снял с незнакомца отпечатки и занялся отловом детектива Лайонела Фаско. Тот, бурча о сорвавшемся свидании с моделью, а также о том, что на его отдел скинули дело какого-то нового серийного убийцы, согласился помочь.  
— Зепп Хиндл, санитар в больнице, где работает тот наш номер, Гордон. В юности привлекался за преследование, незаконное проникновение и кражу со взломом.  
— Он мне сказал, пока я с ним сидел: «Я люблю наблюдать за людьми», — извиняющимся тоном молвил Риз. — Так и сказал, лежал с закрытыми глазами, такой беспомощный. Его же по голове крышкой от унитаза ударили! Я чуть не пристрелил того молодца, но сдержался!  
— Спасибо, мистер Риз, — поблагодарил Гарольд, снял очки и начал усиленно протирать их. — Вы приняли его за меня и решили позаботиться как следует. Я очень тронут, Джон… но что мы теперь будем делать?  
— А можно пока оставить его у нас? Он же без сознания, ничего не видел, пока я его вез. Совсем ненадолго? А очнется — сразу в больницу и отдадим? Или в полицию?

На лице Финча проступили признаки внутренней борьбы.

— Мне надо поговорить с тобой, Самин, — сказал он и поманил Шоу за собой в лабиринты стеллажей.  
Когда Джон остался один, не считая Беара и бессознательного тела неведомого Хиндла, он умиленно улыбнулся, сверкнул глазами и пробормотал:

— А еще я слышал, как ты говорил: «Этот Джон очень интересный человек»! А голос-то совсем как у него, Гарольда!


End file.
